


technology

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [24]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, Fucking Machines, M/M, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to try everything at least once.</p><p>Jack and Daniel decided to do just that and check out some of the things the Academy can offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	technology

When in the Academy students were able to try out all kinds of things from bondage slings over violet wand kits and suspension bondage gear, costumes and you were encouraged to try out whatever you want to your hearts content.

That was pretty much the only reason Daniel took Jack down to one of the playrooms for the more heavy equipment. And Jack seemed to be all for trying everything at least once, because he went quite willingly.

And when they unlocked the door and stepped inside he could hear Jack’s breathing speed up.

“Good idea?”, Daniel asked as he closed the door behind them, the light slowly flickering to life and showing off the various implements in the room.

Jack thought the inventory could be out of a bad sci-fi-flick. Everything down to the floor and walls were metal. And all the equipment put together could be easily worth more than tenthousand dollars.

“Yeah”, Jack said, following Daniel to the leather-padded metal-bench. He stripped without much fuss and sprawled on the bench. Whatever Daniel planned to do, this would be good. But first he felt leather cuffs wrap around ankles and wrists, tying him in place.

“Anything special you want to try?”, he asked casually as he snapped another cuff close. He knew there were padlocks to go with them as well, but he left them off. They were here to explore, not to do heavy play.

“Well…”, Jack began, blushing faintly, “You know what they say about this room?”, he asked, not sure he wanted to spell it out to Daniel, but the other just cocked his head in question.

“No. Must be a sub-only story”, he said. He actually had an idea about what it could be. He’d heard the rumors, but he had also spend a few hours down here and then upstairs with various manuals so he was sure the rumors were false.

Jack was still blushing faintly, keeping his gaze lowered. He knew that all subs thought about this room, about learning the secret of it, but it was a rather kinky fantasy nonetheless.  
“Well, they say that with all the machines in here there’s one that’s actually alive and can fuck you and talk to you and all that”, he mumbled. Adultery was frowned upon, sex outside of a bond was only legal if both dominants agreed to it and it was actually difficult even then. But this here, this machine, it was not another dominant and thus didn’t count. It was one of the few legal ways to engage in double-teaming a submissive without being very close friends with another couple.

Daniel grinned and petted Jack’s ass as he walked to stand in front of him again.  
“Well, I don’t think any of these machines are alive, but I think we can see to getting you properly fucked here”, he said, grinning at the groan his words drew from Jack’s lips. “And some talking I’ll be able to manage as well”, he added, walking away and checking out the machines lining the wall until he found the one he’d planned for.

It was a rather large metal aparatus without casing that showed off a mass of tubes and bolts and cogwheeles. Daniel knew that most of this was just for show. Almost half the power was fueled into the external part of the machine, turning cogs and straps just to hear them moving. It had a nice sound of hardworking technology and Daniel thought that the only way this could be better would be if the thing generated steam. There was nothing telling a machine was hard at work better than steam shooting out of it.  
The other half of the power was funneled into the fucking mechanism that’d push forward and draw back whichever toy mounted on it, giving it a little turn at the deepest point. That device alone was only the size of the shoebox, but you’d never think that with all the extras.

Daniel made an effort to push the machine through Jack’s field of view once, showing off weight and size of it. There was no toy on it yet so Jack could have no idea which one of the many bars would be fucking him. It really was a thing straight from a sci-fi-flick, but Daniel liked the effect it had on Jack when he pushed it in position behind him. He went to one of the sidewalls and opened a metal-cabinet. It was out of view for the sub tied to the bench and Daniel made an effort to rustle through the things before he picked up a smooth silicone dildo. Nothing big or specially twisted. Just a nicely curved piece of rubber with a few clever placed ridges on it.

He moved back to Jack and stroked one hand over his ass and down where he’d pushed in a plug earlier. It came out easily and he could hear an anticipating hitch in Jack’s breath when Daniel adjusted the machine to the proper height. It was a very very creaky process, the joints of the machine adjusting to the heigth of the person on the bench. Then he fit the dildo onto it and added some lube. It was only a fraction of an inch from Jack’s ass.

Daniel pushed one button and the machine came to life. A lot of extra fuss as the cogs started spinning and the dildo advanced a bit into the ready-setting, nudging against Jack’s ass carefully before slipping inside.  
The older moaned and tensed a bit to stay in position, but Daniel didn’t reach out to comfort him. He only made sure the dildo was properly positioned before he picked up the remote to stand in front of Jack. He waited until the blond started squirming and then settled down, looking up at him in confusion and lust. The toy was just inside him. No stretching, no deep penetration and Daniel could see it frustrated him. But now that he had Jack’s attention he pushed a button on the remote with a deliberate motion.

Jack shuddered when the dildo began moving. No soft warmup, no carefully easing inside like Daniel usually indulged in, no, this machine just pushed, and firmly, moving forward until it was in almost past the point of pleasure before giving a pleasurable half-turn and receeding just as swiftly. Then it was pushing back inside, going just as fast and again executing a perfect 180° turn at the end.  
It was almost freaky and in just a few thrusts Jack knew this machine would be driving him met.

Sure enough there was no hazy build-up to make him beg for more, for harder, but there was also no speeding up, no increase of pace as they neared orgasm. Because with this box of metal there was no they. There was him and there was the machine that made enough sound for an entire company but was just doing as it had been programmed to. The cogs were turning because some had put the plug into a socket. And they’d be turning until someone unplugged it again.

Jack kept his gaze locked with Daniel’s, letting his dominant see lust and hunger and pleasure as the toy fucked into him. But he also showed the slight creep out that came from being fucked by a machine, the mounting unease when the machine just kept on going in one speed, the pace more even than any man could keep up. This was not a toy to emulate a man fucking you, this was being fucked by a machine for the sake of having technology fuck you.

He shuddered and arched a bit, whimpering when the deep penetration turned uncomfortable with the new angle so he quickly lowered down again.

“please, Danny”, he gasped out when he felt himself close to the edge. This pace wasn’t enough. It was so artificial that it couldn’t push him over. He missed the feel of flesh hitting flesh, the sensation of Daniel’s hands gripping his hips tightly as he fucked into him faster as he came closer to release with each push.

“What, Jack? Want to stop it?”, the younger asked, breath low and uneven as he watched the machine fuck Jack. Or rather he watched Jack getting fucked by the machine. The mechanics didn’t interest him much, but the expressions on his sub’s face did it for him. The intense pleasure the precise movements brought him. The machine never missed, always pushed deep and didn’t slow down. The mounting unease when he realized that this pace wouldn’t change, would go on forever, and that it would never be enough to push him over the edge without aditional stimulation. He knew Jack was close, his shoulders were trembling and fingers fisting on the leather-padding, but he knew the machine would be too foreign to allow him to ease into it enough to come.

“n-no. Just…please turn it up a bit?”, he requested, blushing a bit as he fought the urge to push back against it. If the toy went any deeper it would be painful, but if he didn’t get anything soon he’d be loosing his mind. He almost cried when Daniel shook his head.

“The machine only has one setting, Jack. Still want me to keep it going”, Daniel asked, crouching in front of Jack to stroke his hair softly, running his hand over his sub’s cheek. The older leaned into it immediately and he could feel the faint nod against it.  
“Want me to touch you a bit? I could jerk you off”, he offered, not wanting his sub to suffer needlessly just because the machine wasn’t providing enough stimulation. But this time he could feel a head-shake and Jack closed his eyes, trying to relax further into the sensation, trying to let himself get lost in the steady rhythm, but it was futile.

“can I…may I suck you?”, the blond asked nervously, licking his lips insecurely to wet his lips. He was fairly sure that, if Daniel joined the machine in fucking him it would be enough.  
Before he could worry about whether he’d get his request or not Daniel was groaning and getting up and Jack opened his lips eagerly when his dom undid his pants, pushing them down to free his cock. It was a heady feeling, seeing his dom so worked up from watching him getting fucked. Another moan fell from Jack’s lips when Daniel guided his cock between his lips. He normally wasn’t a big fan of blow-jobs, usually preferring to get fucked. But like this, with someone else pounding into his sucking the younger’s dick was just about heaven.

He found himself quickly falling into a rhythm now, pushing forward with the machine and withdrawing with it, letting the unforgiving metal dictate the rhytm until Daniel was sick of it. When a firm hand tangled in his hair he gave up trying to mimic the pace and just relaxed, allowing Daniel to push into his mouth. He wasn’t good at deep-throating, but still he moaned and shuddered when Daniel pushed in deep.

He was trapped, trapped between the machine that kept pushing into him methodically and his dom who was so vivid and alive, stuttering and mixing up his pace, never following the same pattern long enough for Jack to get used to. It was startling how easy he submitted himself to this, to the living breathing pressure in his mouth, the uneven pace that kept him from guessing, because guessing was pointless when it came to his master.

It didn’t take long until Jack fell over the edge, muscles tightening and mouth going slack so he wouldn’t bite down. He whimpered when the machine kept going all through it, sucking hard on his master’s cock to pull him over the edge as well, hoping the machine would be turned off then.

Fortunately Daniel took pitty on him beforehand, turning the machine back down to standby while he held onto Jack’s hair and carefully rocked into his mouth. It took him a few more thrusts to fall over, but when he did his grip tightened painfully, drawing a low whimper from Jack that made the experience all the better.

Afterwards he stepped back and walked around his sub on weak knees, always keeping one hand on Jack to calm him. Then he turned off the machine and watched with a shiver as the toy pulled out. Carefully Daniel stroked over the older’s hole, checking it carefully to the sound of oversensitized whimpers. Once he was sure that Jack wasn’t hurt and merely exhausted he put the machine away, put the dildo into a box for used equipment. Then he went back to Jack and undid the cuffs, pulling the other into his arms when Jack streched his arms in his direction.

Daniel settled on the floor with the older in his arms, stroking his back carefully, feeling the other relax in his arms.

“Ready to move?”, he asked carefully, not wanting to move Jack when the older wasn’t ready for it. But the other nodded, carefully settling back.

“Only up into the bathroom and a hot bath, but yeah, ready to go”, Jack said, looking around for his clothes. He was looking a bit drowsy still, so Daniel told him to stay while he fetched the clothes and helped him dress.

“Oh sure you’re ready”, Daniel said when Jack tried to stand and just sagged down again. Quickly Daniel wrapped his arm around him and guided him to the door. With the support the older was really about to move, so Daniel guided him outside, locked the door and then headed up to their room. He’d definitely take the other down here again, but then with a machine that had adjustable settings.


End file.
